imdbfandomcom-20200222-history
Snow White Happily Ever After
Happily Ever After (also known as Snow White in the Land of Doom, Snow White: Happily Ever After and Happily Ever After: Snow White's Greatest Adventure) is a 1990 American animated musical fantasy film written by Robby London and Martha Moran, and directed by John Howley. The film stars Irene Cara, Malcolm McDowell, Edward Asner, Carol Channing, Dom DeLuise and Phyllis Diller. Its story is a continuation of the fairy tale "Snow White", wherein the titular heroine and the Prince are about to be married, but the late evil Queen's brother Lord Maliss appears to seek revenge upon them. The film replaces the Dwarfs with their female cousins, called the Dwarfelles. Happily Ever After is unrelated to Filmation's fellow A Snow White Christmas, a television animated film that was the company's earlier Snow White sequel. It was troubled by severe legal problems with The Walt Disney Company, and had a poor financial and critical reception, resulting in the bankruptcy of Filmation. A video game adaptation was released in 1994. Plot The Looking Glass recaps the story of "Snow White." The wicked Queen has been vanquished and the kingdom is at peace as Snow White and the Prince prepare to marry. But the Queen's equally evil wizard brother, Lord Maliss, comes to her castle where he learns about his sister's demise and vows to avenge her death. He transforms into a dragon and attacks Snow White & the Prince as they travel to the cottage of the Seven Dwarfs. Lord Maliss kidnaps the Prince, but Snow White manages to get away. She reaches the cottage and meets the Dwarfs' female cousins, the Seven "Dwarfelles": Muddy, Sunburn, Blossom, Marina, Critterina, Moonbeam and Thunderella. The Dwarfs have left the cottage, but the Dwarfelles gladly assist Snow White, taking her to visit Mother Nature at Rainbow Falls. Mother Nature has given the Dwarfelles individual powers to assist her and holds Thunderella responsible for not mastering her powers, and accuses the other Dwarfelles of improperly using their powers. Lord Maliss, in his dragon form, attacks them but Mother Nature shoots him with lightning, causing him to crash and return to his human form. Before leaving, Lord Maliss informs Snow White that the Prince is held in his castle. Snow White and the Dwarfelles travel to Lord Maliss' castle in the Realm of Doom and along the way, they encounter a strange cloaked humanoid known as the "Shadow Man." Lord Maliss sends his one-horned wolves after the group, but they manage to escape with the help of the "Shadow Man." Lord Maliss is furious at this failure and he transforms into his dragon form, having finally captured Snow White successfully himself and taking her to the castle. The Dwarfelles follow them and sneak into the castle as well. In the castle, Snow White is reunited with the Prince, who takes her through a secret passage to supposedly escape, but the Prince is actually Lord Maliss in disguise, and attempts to throw a magic red cloak on Snow White to petrify her into stone. He almost succeeds, but gets attacked by the "Shadow Man." The Dwarfelles arrive and attack Lord Maliss as well, but they fail and become petrified themselves. The last to be unharmed is Thunderella, who finally regains control of her powers and is able to help Snow White subdue Lord Maliss. The cloak is thrown on him, and Lord Maliss is petrified in mid-transition between his human and dragon forms. As the sun shines onto the castle, Snow White tearfully mourns the "Shadow Man" believing that she lost both him and her prince that is until Mother Nature arrives at the scene. Suddenly The "Shadow Man" wakes up and he turns out to be the Prince; as he is waking up he comforts Snow White, telling her not to cry as she notices that he is back to his normal self. The Prince reveals that Lord Maliss had cased a spell on him and he has been protecting and watching over her during her journey. Then, Mother Nature decides to let the Dwarfelles keep their powers because they’ve finally proven that they can work together as one and they are allowed to attend Snow White's wedding. Mother Nature takes in Batso and Scowl to be trained as her new apprentices; in the process, Scowl has stopped smoking and is able to breathe again. Then, he comments by saying, "Ya know Batso, maybe working for this Mon Nature ain't going to be so bad" and even realizes that he can smell again as he wasn't able to before and then Batso replies by saying, "But with your cigar, you always smell" as the Dwarfelles begin laughing. In the end, Snow White and the Prince are reunited as they share a kiss & begin to live happily ever after. Category:Rated G Movies